Show Me
by SunsetsAndSweetDreams
Summary: Kate's curious; Abby's more than willing to help her friend out. But will this one night change everything? Kate/Abby. Femslash. M for mature content. 1519 words.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with _NCIS_. I just like messing with the characters.

**Summary:** Kate's curious; Abby's more than willing to help her friend out. But will this one night change everything?

**Author's Note: **Reviews appreciated, blah, blah, blah, blah… Any mistakes in this are mine, I haven't got a beta and whilst I do proofread there's no guarantee I got everything.

_**Show Me**_

'That was a terrible movie,' Kate said.

'Worst ever,' Abby agreed.

It was movie night again and Kate and Abby were curled on the couch in Abby's apartment, watching the closing credits of a movie scroll up the screen.

'Completely unrealistic,' Kate continued.

'Definitely.' Abby could hardly speak, hardly think. Kate was so close. Her proximity frightened Abby somewhat; she was terrified she might make a movement Kate would find inappropriate. Everything about her made Abby's heart beat a little faster. The problem was, Abby was ninety-nine percent sure Kate wasn't ever going to feel the same way about her.

Kate pulled her knees closer to her chest, scooting her butt across the couch a bit so she could comfortably rest her head on Abby's shoulder. Abby stiffened. Kate's hair tickled Abby's chin and she could smell her shampoo. It was almost intoxicating.

'Abby,' Kate said suddenly.

Abby didn't - couldn't - reply.

'Have you ever been with a woman?' Kate's question was the last thing Abby had expected to hear.

Kate lifted her head and looked straight at her, unblinking.

'Well, yeah, Kate, I… yeah,' Abby stumbled over the words. 'Why?'

'Just curious, is all,' Kate shrugged.

'About me? Or…'

'Or what?'

'Never mind.'

There was a pause.

'More the what than just you,' said Kate, a sultry smile appearing on her face.

'You want to know what it's like?' Abby frowned.

Kate nodded, a little shyly.

'Well… it's different from being with a guy. Obviously. It's more… I don't know. It's better, in some ways, because women know what they like, and more often than not what one person likes works just as well when you do it to someone else. And you're less self-conscious because you know the other person probably has all the same worries.'

'Abs,' Kate interrupted. 'I don't want you to tell me. I want you to _show _me.'

Abby's face was blank for a second and then the reality of Kate's statement dawned on her.

'Oh,' she said.

There was just a couple of centimetres between them. She reached out and ran her hand through Kate's dark hair. Those beautiful brown eyes were wide with an intense longing.

'Are you sure?' Abby whispered.

'Yes,' Kate assured her.

Abby bent her head and pressed her lips to Kate's, tangling her hand in her hair. She felt Kate's hand on her waist, and the other teasing at her hair, pulling it loose from her pigtails. Kate slipped the elastic from Abby's hair, running her fingers through the inky black tresses as she pressed her lips harder against her friend's. Already she understood being with Abby was different from being with any guy. The feel of the Goth's lips on hers was enough to flood her belly with heat.

This was something Kate had wanted for weeks, even months now. Even when they'd first met, Kate had felt something for Abby, something more than she'd expected. Something more than professionalism, more than friendship. She and Abby had always been teetering on the edge of something but both of them had always been too scared to say anything.

She hissed into Abby's mouth as she felt the Goth's hands slip beneath her shirt, her fingers cold against Kate's stomach. She pushed Kate's shirt up, breaking the kiss for a second to slip it off entirely. As soon as the fabric hit the floor, their eyes met. For the first time, Abby felt unsure of herself.

'Kate,' she began. 'Are you sure about this?'

Kate cocked her head, teasing for a moment. 'Yeah,' she said, 'I'm sure.'

She leaned in and captured Abby's lips again, pushing Abby's hesitations aside. With a gentle movement she pushed Kate back, lying her down on the couch and leaning over her. She kissed her, trailing her lips along Kate's jaw and collarbone, moving downwards to the lace of her bra. Her white teeth left tiny marks on the skin of Kate's breasts, her lips dancing across the valley between them.

'Wanna take this somewhere more comfortable?' Abby asked, dragging her lips away from Kate's warm skin and looking up at her.

Kate nodded and they made their way to the bedroom, collapsing into each other's embrace on the bed. Abby reached for the clasp on Kate's bra, discarding it onto the floor and turning her attention to the other woman's full breasts. She thumbed a nipple and leaned to take the other in her mouth. Kate moaned softly, her nipples hardening at the Goth's touch.

Her fingers found the buttons on Abby's blouse and she began to undo them, pushing the soft material off Abby's shoulders to reveal the black lace bra beneath. Immediately she turned her attention to its clasp, slipping it undone surprisingly easily. Abby hissed as Kate arched her back and her warm skin brushed Abby's nipples. Slowly, Kate lay back, Abby seating herself across Kate's thighs. She continued trailing kisses across Kate's chest, moving leisurely downwards. As her lips moved over Kate's belly button her hands reached the button on her pants. She flicked it undone and helped Kate wriggle out of the pants, leaving her lying before Abby in just a pair of tiny cotton panties. She reached for the cotton and slid them off too, leaving Kate completely exposed.

With a burst of strength Kate rolled them over, straddling Abby the same way Abby had previously straddled her.

'Secret Service moves, Kate?' Abby chuckled. 'Feisty.'

'Isn't that how you like it?' Kate replied, ducking her head to plant a kiss on the Goth's lips before she could reply.

Abby tangled her hands in Kate's hair, holding the other woman close. Eventually Kate pulled away, letting Abby's hands fall to her sides. Her lips danced across Abby's pale skin, suckling at the sensitive skin of her throat hard enough to leave a mark. Abby whimpered, need pooling inside her. Kate was being bolder than Abby had expected; the way her lips and teeth tugged at Abby's sensitive skin set off fireworks under her skin. Each tiny movement of Kate's mouth sent another spiral of heat deeper into Abby's belly.

As Kate's lips caressed Abby's torso her hands slid up her thigh, moving under Abby's skirt and reaching the slip of lace that covered her centre. Abby moaned as Kate's fingers slid beneath the fabric, caressing her intimately.

'God, Kate,' she groaned. Kate grinned, rubbing her fingertips over Abby's clit. Her other hand reached for the fastening of Abby's skirt and she pulled it and her panties down, exposing Abby completely to her. She let her lips fall back to Abby's stomach, her fingers still caressing the Goth's clit. Her mouth moved across Abby's milky white skin, trailing kisses lower and lower towards the triangle of curls at the apex of her thighs. She dipped a finger into the wetness that awaited her, running her tongue over Abby's clit and drawing a moan from her lips. Abby's hands fisted on the sheets as Kate licked and sucked at her clit, her tongue dancing circles around the bud.

'Kate,' Abby moaned. Kate looked up, her chocolate eyes meeting Abby's green. 'Let me taste you,' Abby managed. Kate complied, moving from her position from between Abby's pale thighs to settle over her mouth. Abby flicked out her tongue, tasting the wetness that had pooled at the apex of Kate's thighs. Kate moaned, her back stiffening. The feel of Abby's face between her thighs, taking her to new heights of pleasure… it was amazing. She'd never felt anything like this. She leaned back over Abby, her mouth once again latching on to the slick folds of Abby's centre.

The only sound in the room for minutes was the sensual moans falling from both women's mouths as their tongues moved in sync. Abby was the first to fall, her moans escalating as Kate's mouth tipped her over the edge. She cried out, her fingers digging into Kate's thighs as her body trembled. Her ministrations grew more frantic and she teased Kate's clit with her fingers, desperate to make Kate feel what she had just felt. Kate's body stiffened and she almost collapsed across Abby as she came, a cry escaping her as pleasure erupted through her belly.

Finally, when she could move again, she rolled off Abby and they lay together for a moment, top to toe.

'Abs,' Kate said, quietly.

'Yeah, Kate?' Abby replied, rolling on to her side and looking down at her friend.

'Thank you,' Kate smiled.

In reply, Abby sat up and shifted her position, lying down face-to-face with Kate. She leaned across and kissed the brunette gently.

'That's okay,' she said. She closed her eyes and rolled onto her back, her hand reaching for Kate's. 'Oh, and, Kate?'

'Mm-hmm?' Kate replied, caressing the back of Abby's hand with her thumb.

'Don't let this be the last time.'

Kate raised an eyebrow. She tilted her head and planted a kiss on Abby's cheek.

'I promise, Abs,' she whispered. 'I promise.'

The tiniest smile graced Abby's lips. She squeezed Kate's hand.

'I'll hold you to that,' she said.


End file.
